Loph Story
by Orange Burst
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki, 2 biji invertebrata yang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu bak sabun dan daki.Akankah kisah cinta mereka berjalan mulus seperti kulit bintang ponds?COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**BLEACH belong to Tite Kubo**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam festival musim gugur di kota Karakura. Semua orang menyambutnya dengan suka cita dan pergi bersama kekasih, teman atau keluarganya untuk bergabung dalam hiruk pikuk kemeriahan festival. Tak terkecuali juga Rukia Kuchiki, gadis belia yang baru pindah ke kota Karakura. Sayang, kakaknya Byakuya Kuchiki yang memang tak suka dengan keramaian memilih untuk membaca buku dengan tenang di rumah daripada menemani Rukia yang penasaran pada festival itu.

Akhirnya Rukia pergi dengan Toushirou yang sebenarnya sudah membuat janji dengan kekasihnya, Hinamori untuk pergi ke festival. Tak enak menjadi penggangu pasangan itu, Rukia memisahkan diri dari Toushirou dan Hinamori begitu keduanya bertemu. Ia pun tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang juga tengah menikmati kemeriahan festival. Sejujurnya, Rukia merasa sedikit kesepian datang ke festival ini seorang diri. Teman barunya disini hanya Toushirou saja, tapi di juga ingin membiarkan Toushirou berduaan dengan Hinamori. Sebenarnya tadi Hinamori juga sudah mengajak Rukia untuk bergabung, tapi ia menolaknya.

Rukia pun berjalan di tengah kemeriahan festival tak tentu arah, hingga seuatu yang hangat dan berbulu menyentuh bagian bawah yukata biru muda bermotif bunga morning glory yang dihadiahkan kakaknya musim panas tahun lalu. Ternyata seekor anak anjing berbulu kecoklatan. Kelihatannya ia tertarik pada takoyaki yang dimakan Rukia.

"Wah, manisnya... (walau tak semanis chappy) Kau mau takoyaki?" Rukia memberikan sebuah takoyakinya pada anjing itu yang lanGsung dimakannya dengan lahap.

"Aah!! Takoyaki nggak bagus buat anjing!!" si pemilik suara, seorang remaja berambut jingga berlari kecil ke arah Rukia.

"Maaf, aku nggak tahu," Rukia sedikit merasa bersalah pada orang asing yang kelihatannya pemilik si anjing.

"Sudahlah. Anjing ini juga, selalu saja berkeliaran seenaknya, merepotkan saja," keluhnya sambil menarik tali kekang si anjing yang tadi lepas dari genggamannya.

"Kau... Ichigo Kurosaki ya?" Rukia mengingat-ingat cerita Toushirou mengenai seorang bocah yang reputasinya mencolok seperti warna rambutnya siang tadi.

"Kau Rukia Kuchiki kan? Aku juga sudah dengar tentang kepindahanmu, salam kenal," Ichigo tersenyum, membuat pipi Rukia sedikit merona.

"Ah... i.. ini anjingmu?" sedikit salah tingkah, Rukia mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Lebih tepatnya anjing adikku. Tapi akulah yang selalu dibebani tugas mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Bahkan gara-gara anjing sialan ini aku jadi tak bisa sepenuhnya menikmati festival. Dia selalu kabur kemana-mana sih," tukas Ichigo diikuti helaan nafas.

Rukia membelai kepala anjing itu dan berkata, "Tapi anjing ini lucu sekali... mirip denganmu".

Ichigo bingung harus pasang tampang senang atau sedih.

Begitulah awal dipertemukannya dua insan ini. Akankah hubungan mereka berlanjut ke jenjang selanjutnya dan menjadi lebih dekat? Atau malah menjadi hubungan yang tidak mulus dan berliku-liku seperti jalan rusak? Stay tunned!

**bersambung**

* * *

Nyaha... penpik Bleach multichap pertama saya... fic ga jelas kaya gini apa ada yang penasaran ya? (-.-;) Baru prolog sih, jadi masih pendek kaya tingginya Toushirou (Toushirou: WTH?!)ga jelas n gajebo... **Review~!!!**


	2. Loph at first sight

**BLEACH is belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Loph at First Sight**

_Jatuh cinta bisa terjadi kapan saja,dimana saja dan pada siapa saja. Karena itulah cinta pertama adalah hal yang sangat wajar..._

* * *

Saat ini pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh anak yang ia temui di festival tadi, Rukia Kuchiki. Ia tampak manis sekali dengan yukata itu. Ichigo sudah berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang Rukia yang terus melekat dalam otaknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Rukia meniggalkan kesan mendalam bagi Ichigo, meskipun pertemuan mereka tak bisa dibilang terhitung dalam waktu yang lama. '... Mirip kamu...'. Ya, kata-kata itu juga terus terngiang di telinga Ichigo, menghantui pikirannya membuatnya terus terjaga.

Tapi akhirnya setelah beganti posisi berkali-kali dan memaksakan memejamkan matanya, Ichigo pun terlelap dalam buaian malam.

* * *

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi itu, berbeda dengan raut wajah Ichigo yang suram akibat 'insomnia' dadakannya kemarin yang membuatnya tertidur setelah dini hari. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan memasuki lapangan sekolah.

Pelajaran dimulai beberapa menit kemudian. Ichigo menyerap pelajaran dengan setengah hati, dengan kata lain; tak memperhatikan dan menghiraukan guru yang seperti hanya sedang berceloteh sendiri baginya. Merasa bosan mendengar cuap-cuap guru yang tak terasa penting baginya Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan melihat sekumpulan anak kelas tetangga yang tengah mendapat pelajaran olah raga. Pemandangan di luar jendela juga tak terlalu menarik perhatiannya, sampai ia melihat gadis berambut hitam pendek yang sepertinya familiar.

'Itu... Rukia?' pikir Ichigo. Apa Rukia juga sekolah disini? Ichigo tak terlalu yakin sosok itu benar-benar Rukia karena ia melihat sosoknya dari balik jendela lantai tiga kelasnya. Tapi mungkin saja kan? Bukankah Rukia juga sekarang tinggal di dekat sini? Mungkin saja ia juga pindah ke smu yang sama dengan Ichigo. Ia harus memastikannya nanti.

Tapi kenapa Ichigo tumben-tumbennya memikirkan seperti itu? Biasanya ia takkan pusing memikirkan hal pertemanan semacam itu. Kalau cuma teman nanti juga akan dapat, tak usah repot dicari, pikirnya selalu. Karena itulah bahkan sampai detik ini masih ada beberapa teman sekelas yang tak ia hafal namanya. Tapi entah kenapa, Ichigo juga tak mengerti. Hanya saja, kelihatannya menyenangkan bersama Rukia di sekolah... Bukan, rasanya menyenangkan jika bisa bersama dengannya lebih lama.

Ichigo terhenyak pada pikirannya sendiri. Ia sadar ada yang tak biasa dengannya.

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki?" Tatsuki mengulang pertanyaan Ichigo yang ditujukan padanya tadi. "Anak baru itu kan? Dia di kelas 1F" jawab Tatsuki pada akhirnya. "Ooh, thanks," balas Ichigo pendek. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk pergi ke kelas 1F.

Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Memangnya kalau pergi ke kelas Rukia ia mau apa? Mau bilang 'hei, aku sengaja kesini untuk bertemu denganmu'? Yang benar saja? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendadak berkelebat di benak Ichigo. Tapi dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Rukia... tanpa alasan.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tatsuki yang masih tak jauh di belakang Ichigo mendadak bertanya. Sejujurnya Ichigo juga tak tahu jawaban pertanyaan itu.

"Ee... Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di festival, jadi, yaah... Hanya penasaran saja," Ichigo menjawab tak jelas.

"Penasaran? Kau? Cobalah membuat alasan yang lebih masuk akal!" Tatsuki menimpali dengan setengah tertawa. Ia sudah hafal benar sifat temannya yang satu ini. Ichigo tak mengeluarkan suara samasekali untuk menjawab, karena ia memang tak tahu pasti jawaban pertanyaan tersebut.

"Apa jangan-jangan... kau _naksir _dia ya?" goda Tatsuki jahil. Muka Ichigo sontak merah seketika. "Ma... mana mungkin?! Baru juga sekali ketemu dia!!" Ichigo gelagapan. "Ooh~ jadi love at first sight nih?" Tatsuki merasa semakin banyak mendapat peluang untuk lebih mengerjai Ichigo. Tapi sebelum ia dihajar Ichigo, cewek itu sudah ngibrit entah kemana.

Ichigo pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, agak kesal tak sempat membalas omongan Tatsuki tadi. Ia pun kembali bimbang, apa dia pergi ke kelas Rukia saja sekarang? Tapi terus mau bilang apa? Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu alasan ingin menemui Rukia. Jika mengingat kata Tatsuki tadi... _naksir_? Apa iya? Bagi Ichigo Rukia bukanlah sosok yang begitu cantik atau mencolok, hanya saja... Ichigo sendiri entah kenapa merasa tertarik pada Rukia. Padahal rasanya saat kemarin ia biasa saja pada Rukia. Tapi tertarik pada apanya? Tinggi badannya kah?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Ichigo juga pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini... sekitar setahun lalu, saat diadakan persiapan untuk festival kebudayaan. Ichigo yang ogah ikut repot menjadi panitia kabur dari teman-temannya dan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, yang ternyata sudah dijadikan tempat persembunyian orang lain lebih dulu. Seorang gadis mungil berpakaian gaun sederhana ala eropa yang ternyata sedang bersembunyi dari para senior di klub teater yang ngotot memaksanya menjadi pemeran sang putri untuk pentas teater nanti. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun bersembunyi disana sambil bercakap-cakap. Ichigo yang merasa cocok berbicara dengan anak ini langsung menyukainya dalam waktu singkat. Sampai suatu hari Ichigo tahu... Ternyata anak itu laki-laki. Ya, LAKI-LAKI. Saat pertama bertemu Ichigo anak itu dipakaikan wig oleh senior-seniornya karena perannya sebagai tuan putri, dan lagi wajahnya yang memang manis. Tak ayal Ichigo mengiranya anak perempuan. Untungnya Ichigo belum sempat menyatakan perasaanya, kalau tidak... APA KATA DUNIA?? Ah, Ichigo tak sanggup membayangkannya. Tapi sejak saat itu Ichigo berteman cukup dekat dengan anak itu... Hitsugaya Toushirou. Dan Ichigo juga jadi punya trauma mendalam pada percintaan... yang menyebabkannya tak bisa suka lagi pada anak perempuan. Ichigo selalu was-was... meskipun pagi hari namanya 'Hiroko' bisa saja kalau malam ia jadi 'Hiro' kan? Atau kalau diibaratkan di Indonesia seperti pagi Tukiyem kalau malam Tukimin.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tampaknya Ichigo memang sedang mengalami 'love at first sight' dengan Rukia tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi bukankah memang itu yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Langsung menyukai sesorang saat pertama kali bertemu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun?". Jantung Ichigo serasa melompat saat dipanggil. Lagi konsentrasi setengah mati malah dipanggil. Ternyata Orihime yang baru naik dari tangga menyapanya sambil tersenyum riang dengan beriringan bersama... Rukia?!

"Ru... Rukia?!" Ichigo langsung gelagapan. Rukia memang belum tahu pada perasaanya, tapi tentu saja ia bingung harus bereaksi kalau mendadak orang yang (mungkin) ia sukai muncul.

"Waah~ Kurosaki-kun sudah mengenal Kuchiki-san ya?" tanggap Orihime. Tapi Ichigo tak memperhatikannya. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan harus bagaimana berbicara apa pada Rukia saat ini juga.

"Ehm... Ru... Rukia..." Ichigo mencoba berbicara.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau... siapa ya?" tanyanya polos seakan tanpa dosa. **JLEB**. Belum apa-apa Rukia sudah melupakannya?

Mendadak Rukia menepuk telapak tangannya dengan kepalan tangannya yang lain. "Ah!! Kau yang kemarin bertemu denganku di festival kan? Yang mirip anjingnya itu kan?". **JLEB** lagi. Ichigo hanya bisa mematung.

Nah, apakah Ichigo dapat memenangkan hati Rukia sebelum hatinya sendiri hancur berkeping-keping bak kulit crepes garing terinjak simpanse liar seperti dalam lagu Olga 'hancur Hatiku'? Stay Tunned!!

* * *

_Karena itu jagalah kesehatan mata anda agar bisa mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama_

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

Di update lebih cepet dari perkiraan, mumpung dapet inspirasi (ceileh bahasanya...). Tapi tetep... makin lama betul-betul makin ga jelas... hiks... Once again, **Ripyu plis!!**


	3. Miss me?

**

* * *

**

BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

**Miss me?**

_Jika orang yang kita sukai mulai merasa kehilangan saat kita tak berada di sisinya, itu adalah pertanda..._

* * *

Ichigo berbaring di ranjangnya sambil terus berganti posisi. Langit sudah bersinar cerah, menurut perkiraan Ichigo sepertinya jam pelajaran pertama sedang berlangsung di sekolahnya. Hari itu ia memang memutuskan untuk hanya beristirahat di rumah karena tak enak badan. Walau tadi Ichigo sudah mencoba untuk tetap sekolah, tapi Yuzu yang mengkhawatirkannya memaksanya untuk beristirahat di rumah. Sedikit tak enak memang, selain karena merasa sedikit sayang tertinggal pelajaran, Ichigo memang kesal pada tubuhnya yang tak mau diajak kompromi bagaimanapun ia berusaha tertidur, tetap merasa tak nyaman. Ichigo memandang langit yang kini berwarna biru kelabu pertanda cuaca mulai mendung. Tapi Ichigo menyukai warna langit sendu ini, sewarna dengan mata Rukia.

* * *

Hari berikutnya tubuh Ichigo sudah segar bugar seperti biasanya. Ketahanan tubuhnya memang bagus, sebenarnya ia bisa sampai terserang demam ringan saja sudah aneh.

"Yo, Ichigo," sapa Tatsuki begitu Ichigo meletakkan tasnya di mejanya. Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan, tak ada niat untuk berakrab-akrab. Sebenarnya ia juga masih kesal dengan kejadian tempo hari, bisa-bisanya Rukia sempat melupakannya, padahal ia sering melamun tentang Rukia semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Pipi Ichigo langsung merona begitu sadar apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin Kuchiki _nyariin_ lho," kata Tatsuki. Sontak Ichigo langsung menghampiri Tatsuki. "Yang_ bener_?!" Ichigo yang deg-degan berusaha menyembunyikan nada senang pada cara bicaranya. Tatsuki yang merasa idenya berhasil langsung menjawab dengan jawaban ala sahabat sejati, "Tapi _bo'ong_! Iseng banget si Kuchiki _nyariin_ kamu! _Ngarep _ya...?". Yup, Tatsuki takkan pernah melewatkan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk mengerjai Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo hanya diam dengan nafas kembang kempis, tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi temannya yang satu ini. Dan Tatsuki pun segera kabur sebelum diapa-apai oleh Ichigo, seperti taktik sebelumnya.

Belum habis rasa kesal Ichigo, Ishida menyapanya, "Kurosaki, kemarin kamu ditanyai Kuchiki". Ichigo berpikir seribu kali untuk mencerna kalimat ini. Kuchiki menanyainya? Apa iya? Tapi Ishida bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot memulai pembicaraan hanya untuk mengerjainya... iya kan?

"_Ditanyain apaan_?" tanya Ichigo, memutuskan untuk tak terlalu berharap kali ini.

"Itu... katanya kau belum membuat PR Sains ya?"

Ichigo bengong. "Hah?"

"Iya, kau belum mengumpulkan PR sainsmu," kata Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sepertinya tak pernah berada di posisi yang tepat baginya.

Ichigo masih berpikir. Rukia? PR Sains? Apa hubungannya? Apa Rukia mau menyontek PRnya begitu? Bukannya Rukia lebih pandai darinya?

"Kau tahu, Kuchiki khawatir dia terpaksa memberimu nilai D jika kau tetap seperti itu," Ishida kembali berbicara.

Ichigo _cengo. _Punya kuasa apa si Rukia bisa seenak perut memberinya nilai? "Kuchiki... Rukia kan?" Ichigo memastikan.

"Hah? Maksudku Kuchiki sensei, Kuchiki Byakuya guru baru kita," jawab Ishida. Doeeeng.... Dunia Ichigo serasa runtuh. Tadi dikerjai, sekarang salah paham... Ichigo capek sendiri... merasa antara kesal dan malu...

Dengan langkah gontai Ichigo berjalan menuju kantin. Di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan Orihime.

"Aah~ Ichigo-kun! Siang~" sapa Orihime ceria. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tadi Kuchiki-san ke kelas Kurosaki-kun lho! Kalian nggak ketemu ya?" kata Orihime. Ichigo bingung harus bereaksi apa. Deg-degan? Senang? Bosan? Kesal?

"Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo memastikan.

"Tentu saja, masa Kuchiki-sensei?" Orihime setengah tertawa. Ichigo masih berpikir. Orihime tak mungkin iseng mengerjainya, dan yang dia maksud juga benar benar Kuchiki RUKIA. Jadi...?

"_Beneran_? _Emang _ada urusan apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah, yang pasti dia terlihat tergesa-gesa," Orihime menjawab.

Ichigo langsung buru-buru kembali ke kelasnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mengapa Rukia mencarinya? Apa ada sesuatu yang begitu penting sampai harus mencarinya? Memangnya kira-kira ada apa?

Ichigo tiba di kelasnya dan menemukannya dalam keadaan sepi, hanya ada Keigo dan Chad. "Eh, Ichigo, tadi kau _dicariin_ sama anak kelas lain lho! Tapi udah _balik_ ke kelasnya sih," kata Keigo yang memang tak mengenal Rukia sembari melahap melon-pannya.

"Anak cewek? Rambut item pendek? Badan _rada_ _kate_?" Ichigo menyerang Keigo dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Eh... iya... kayaknya sih..." Keigo bingung sama kecepatan bicara Ichigo yang menandingi Shinkansen. Ichigo langsung ambil langkah seribu keluar kelas menyusul Rukia.

Tunggu dulu... Ichigo nggak ingat... Rukia di kelas mana ya? Yang dia tahu Rukia sekelas sama Orihime, tapi... Ichigo juga nggak ingat Orihime kelas berapa! Ichigo pun memeriksa dan menanyai tiap kelas sambil memaki keterbatasan otaknya dalam mengingat hal seperti itu dalam hati. Setelah mendatangi beberapa kelas tanpa hasil, akhirnya Ichigo dapat mengetahui kelas Rukia dengan menanyai Tatsuki yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Ichigo pun langsung menuju kelas Rukia yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Rukia-chan tadi kesini untuk mengambil dompet, setelah itu dia bilang mau ke kantin," jawaban itulah yang diterima Ichigo dari teman sekelas Rukia yang entah siapa namanya setelah masuk ke kelas Rukia.

'Coba _aja_ deh ke kantin, siapa tahu bisa _papasan_...' pikir Ichigo yang mulai berjalan kearah kantin. Tapi sayang, langkahnya dihentikan dentingan bel tanda istirahat usai.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Ichigo buru-buru ke kelas Rukia untuk mencegatnya. Kalau begini caranya pasti bisa ketemu, begitu pikir Ichigo. Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung keluar, padahal semua teman sekelasnya sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Ichigo melirik ke dalam kelas dan melihat kelas sudah dalam keadaan kosong. Lho? Mana Rukia?

"Inoue! Rukia mana?" tanya Ichigo yang kebetulan melihat Orihime baru keluar kelas.

"Tadi dia izin pulang duluan, sepertinya tak enak badan..." balas Orihime dengan sedikit nada khawatir. Ichigo benar-benar kesal sendiri sekarang. Tapi karena betul-betul penasaran pada apa yang ingin dikatakan Rukia, Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke rumah Rukia. Rukia tak mungkin begitu repot mencarinya jika tak untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting kan? Lagipula toh rumah mereka dekat.

* * *

Sampai di rumah keluarga Kuchiki, Ichigo disambut ramah oleh Rukia yang terlihat sedikit lemas karena masih tak enak badan dan tatapan mematikan dari Byakuya.

Begitu Ichigo berduaan dengan Rukia di kamarnya, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung bertanya, "Tadi kau mencariku di sekolah kan? Ada apa?".

Rukia pun menjawab, "Eeh... nggak terlalu penting kok... cuma mau menagih hutang".

Sekarang Ichigo bingung harus kesal atau sedih atau kecewa. Atau bunuh diri memakai daun sirih.

**bersambung**

* * *

_...mungkin ia mau menagih hutang... waspadalah!!waspadalah!!_

* * *

Wkwkwkwk... disini saya bikin Rukia saya bikin kaya jadi peran antagonis (?).** Ripyu ya~!!!**


	4. Valentine day

**BLEACH is belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Valentine's day**

_Tanggal 14 Februari adalahhari khusus dimana para gadis mengumpulkan keberanian mereka..._

* * *

14 Februari. Pagi ini Ichigo sudah uring-uringan. Bukan karena tidak punya uang untuk melunasi hutangnya pada Rukia, tapi.... TODAY IS FUCKIN' VALENTINE DAY!! Biasanya sih Ichigo nggak akan memikirkan hal seperti ini, toh dia tak peduli meskipun teman-temannya selalu sibuk tebar pesona pada teman perempuan mereka menjelang hari valentine supaya bisa dapat coklat sebanyak mungkin, Ichigo sendiri merasa tak masalah kalaupun tak mendapat coklat samasekali, walau nyatanya ia selalu mendapat banyak coklat tiap tahun. Padahal ia sendiri merasa bukanlah seorang laki-laki yang begitu menarik hingga menerima coklat dengan jumlah segitu. Ia juga tak terlalu suka coklat, kalaupun ingin beli saja di minimarket. Oke, kembali ke inti permasalahan. Jadi kenapa Ichigo pusing?

Sebenarnya, kemarin sore Ichigo tak sengaja melihat Rukia bersama dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang entah-siapa-aja-namanya berbelanja bahan-bahan membuat coklat di department store tak jauh dari sekolah. Dan otak pentium 2 seperti Ichigo pun bisa menyimpulkan; Rukia akan membuat dan memberikan coklat pada sesorang!

Dan Ichigo benar-benar panik karena hal itu. Jika Rukia menyukai seseorang, pupus sudah harapan Ichigo untuk bisa mendapatkan Rukia. Dan coklat itu tidak mungkin diperuntukkan pada Ichigo... iya kan? Coklat itu pasti dipertuntukkan untuk seseorang diluar sana. Merasa akan telat jika tak segera berangkat, Ichigo berusaha menghapus segala kegalauannya dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

Di depan gerbang sekolah, Ichigo melihat sesosok gadis berambut pendek yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Rukia? Ngapain disini?" sapa Ichigo dengan suara setenang mungkin. Padahal otaknya udah kejet-kejet ngeliat bungkusan pink berbentuk hati yang dipegang Rukia. 'Gwaah!! Itu pasti coklatnya!!' pikir Ichigo kalut.

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo. Ia tampak sedikit malu-malu, pipnya merona. Perlahan tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran memberikan bungkusan itu pada Ichigo.

"Ah? Heh?" Ichigo bingung plus salah tingkah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. 'Ini... masa sih?! Yang benar saja?!' pikirnya.

"Ini... untukmu..." kata Rukia terbata-bata, pandanganya menghindari kontak dengan mata Ichigo, rona wajahnya semakin tua.

"Eh? Ru... Rukia?" Ichigo bingung, otaknya terlalu ruwet untuk memproses apa yang terjadi. Tapi, bukankah ini berarti...?

"Ichigo, a... aku su... suka padamu, sejak pertama kali bertemu..." Rukia berbicara terutus-putus karena malu. Ichigo sudah tak sanggup bicara apa-apa lagi. Setengah sel otaknya rasanya melayang entah kemana akibat kata-kata Rukia tadi.

Setelah kewarasannya mulai terkumpul kembali Ichigo pun dengan gelagapan berkata, "a… aku juga, sebenarnya…".

"Yah, kalau lagi tidur begini sih memang mirip anjing, ya," mendadak suara Karin terdengar entah dari mana, membuat Ichigo membuka mata. Benar-benar membuka mata. Ia mendapati dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Tak ada sekolah, tak ada Rukia, apalagi coklat.

Tunggu... yang tadi itu... mimpi? Belum habis kebingungan Ichigo, tubuhnya langsung diguncang oleh Karin yang berdiri di sebelah kasurnya. "Cepat bangun! Nanti telat lho!!" katanya. Oke, yang tadi memang cuma mimpi, Ichigo pun mengerti setelah kesadarannya terkumpul. Dengan gontai ia pun menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. 'Menyedihkan sekali... padahal tadi aku hampir mati saking bahagianya...' pikir Ichigo. Ia melirik kalender yang digantung di dinding; 14 Februari.

* * *

Ichigo berangkat ke sekolah dengan enggan, kalau bisa sebenarnya ia ingin bolos saja... Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Suasana valentine tampak dimana-mana, di etalase tok, dan para siswi yang juga sedang berangkat sekolah kasak-kusuk dengan teman-temannya mengenai coklat valentine yang akan mereka berikan.

Di gerbang, Ichigo melihat sesuatu yang seperti deja vu... gadis bermata violet yang ia impikan tadi berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, sepertinya sedang menunggu sesuatu...

"Hei, Rukia..." sapa Ichigo.

"Ichigo kok lemas gitu? Jangan bilang kau makan jengkol basi lagi..." kata Rukia khawatir.

"Nggak kok, tenang saja..." Ichigo mengingat-ingat apa dia memang pernah makan jengkol basi.

"Oh, ya ini untukmu" Rukia memberikan sebungkus kecil coklat. Kecil disini berarti 'kecil'. Ichigo pun menerima coklat yang ukurannya sebesar kacang kenari itu. Pikirannya tak tertuju pada coklat itu, melainkan pada apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia selanjutnya. 'Jangan-jangan, sama seperti di dalam mimpi... Jangan, jangan berharap banyak, Ichigo!' batinnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ru... Rukia... kenapa...?"

"Yah, ini hari valentine kan? Sudahlah, makan saja dulu!" suruh Rukia. Ichigo yang memang sedang tak bisa berpikir atau bebicara banyak langsung saja melahap coklat itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Aku buat sendiri lho!" kata Rukia. Ichigo bingung. Rasanya... sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Entah nggak enak-enak banget, atau emang nggak enak samasekali. Bahkan Ichigo merasa 'benda ini' tak layak dikonsumsi. Ichigo kembali teringat kejadian saat valentine tahun lalu, dimana anak perempuan yang memberinya coklat salah membungkus dan memberinya pencuci perut basi yang rasanya bak *****.

"Bagaimana rasanya?!" Rukia bertanya tidak sabar.

"E... enak..." Ichigo memaksakan senyum palsu menutupi rasa mualnya. Setelah otaknya jernih kembali, ia langsung bertanya ,"Kenapa kau memberiku coklat?"

Rukia menghela nafas. "Sudah jelas kan? Ini hari valentine, jadi aku ingin memberi coklat pada orang yang kusukai".

Ichigo menahan -benar sama seperti didalam mimpi! "Tu... tunggu... itu berarti..."

Raut wajah Rukia menjadi cerah seketika. "Ya! Aku mau memberikan coklat pada badut Chappy di depan stasiun! Aku takut rasa coklatnya tak enak, jadi aku memintamu mencicipi coklatnya lebih dulu". Ichigo cengo. Ternyata begitu?

"Lho? Kok kamu diam saja Ichigo?" tanya Rukia tanpa dosa.

Ichigo hanya bisa mematung.

Sambil mencuil-cuil tubuh Ichigo agar ia bergerak lagi, Rukia berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, hutangmu belum sepenuhnya lunas lho, Ichigo".

**bersambung**

* * *

_...Untuk kembali menagih hutang._

* * *

Hwaah... gomen nee, pendek banget… Iya, otek saya emang lagi sepet… Ripyu!! Ayo Ripyu!!


	5. I Loph You

**BLEACH is belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

**

**I loph you**

_Pasti, akan ada saatnya dimana kita mempunyai kebernaian untuk menyatakan itu...

* * *

_

Ichigo sudah capek. Bukan, bukan karena dia baru aja mendaki gunung sambil jongkok, tapi karena Rukia. Ia capek terus menerus disakiti oleh gadis itu, terlepas dari apakah orang yang bersangkutan sadar atau tidak.

Makanya, kini Ichigo akan mencoba untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia. Jika diterima, tentunya ia akan senang sekali, tapi jika ditolak.... minimal perasaannya takkan terombang-ambing seperti ini terus kan?

Makanya kini Ichigo sedang berusaha meluncurkan berbagai cara untuk menyatakan perasaannya....

**Taktik 1: Ajak kencan ke bioskop**

"Rukia, aku punya 2 tiket nonton film... Tadinya mau ajak Renji, tapi ternyata dia nggak bisa. Daripada tiketnya terbuang, kau saja yang ikut nonton, ya? Film _Romansa di WC Umum_ ini lagi ngetop, lho," ajak Ichigo dengan gaya se casual mungkin walaupun sebenarnya jelas-jelas maksa.

"Eh? Aku nggak minat sama film kayak gitu... ajak yang lain saja," tolak Rukia.

"Memangnya kau maunya nonton apa?" tanya Ichigo, belum menyerah.

Dengan mantap Rukia menjawab, "The Totally Greatest Hilarious Adventure of Chappy".

Ichigo tak mampu berkata-kata.

Masih belum menyerah, beberapa hari kemudian Ichigo kembali menemui Rukia dan mengajaknya menonton film bla bla bla apalah Chappy itu, yang tiketnya (diakuinya) merupakan hadiah menang lotre. Dan jawaban Rukia adalah...

"Aku sudah punya DVDnya".

**Taktik 2: Ajak ke restoran**

Ichigop berhasil menemukan sebuah restoran yang romantis, tapi juga tak terlalu mahal. Apalagi dengan iming-iming event Chappy live show, ia yakin bisa mengajak Rukia kesana. Dan benar saja, Rukia dan Ichigo pun pergi berdua ke sana Sabtu ini.

Dan inilah saat yang tepat untuk Ichigo...

"Rukia, aku sebenarnya...."

Dreng!! Troreng!! Tot Tet Tot!! Terereng!!

Omongan Ichigo terputus oleh The Chappy live show yang musiknya keras banget karena mereka duduk dekat dengan speaker. Dan otomatis, Rukia hanya menganggap Ichigo angin lalu karena sibuk memperhatikan Chappy live Show.

**Taktik 3: Tulis surat cinta**

Taktik tradisional yang simpel dan efektif, Ichigo sendiri heran kenapa dia nggak menggunakan taktik ini sejak awal Dengan semangat bergelora yang membara ia pun menulis surat cinta yang sangat romantis; sulit membayangkan yang menulis surat itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki jika kita membacanya.

Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri Ichigo pun memasukkan surat yang setebal kamus itu ke loker Rukia.

Saat pulang sekolah, Ichigo langsung menguntit Rukia yang seperti dugaannya; langsung menuju loker untuk menukar sepatu.

Rukia pun membaca surat cinta Ichigo (yang sekali lagi saya ingatkan; setebal kamus) selama beberapa menit. Lalu wajahnya mulai menunjukkan semburat merah. Melihat reaksi ini, Ichigo positif perasaanya tersampaikan. Ia sampai jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri dibalik tembok.

"Eh? Itu surat cinta ya, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Orihime yang datang menghampiri Rukia. Rukia mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Hebat!! Dari siapa??". Rukia pun melihat lagi surat itu untuk mengecek siapa si pembuat surat. Rasanya tadi tak disebut-sebut....

"Ah..." kata Rukia. Dan inilah saat-saat paling menegangkan bagi Ichigo.

"Nggak ada nama pengirimnya...".

"..." Bodohnya Ichigo, lupa menulis hal ang paling penting dalam surat cinta...

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, ada beberapa pilihan untuk Ichigo:

a. Lompat ke hadapan Rukia dan teriak bahwa dialah penulisnya

b. Pulang dan melupakan rencana ini, anggap saja nasib

c. Ngupil

Ichigo pun menimbang-nimbang konsekuansi dari tiap pilihan itu...

Kalau pilih a, selain mungkin Rukia nggak percaya, dia juga bakal disangka gila karena teriak-teriak nggak jelas. Kalau pilih B, yah... udah susah payah juga, masa gagal lagi sih? Ichigo pun melakukan pilihan c. Lumayan, sekalian membersihkan hidung.

**Taktik 4: Menembak sambil menodong**

Menembak sambil menodong? Ya, menembak disini jelas-jelas maksudnya adalah menyatakan cinta,tapi menodong? Ichigo sudah benar-benar frustasi, makanya dia berniat untuk menembak Rukia dengan cara seperti ini:

Ichigo: (menodongkan pisau) Aku suka padamu!! Jadilah pacarku, atau pisau ini akan memutuskan urat nadimu!!

Karena sudah frustasi, Ichigo pun nekat pergi ke rumah Rukia untuk menjalankan rencananya yang (sangat) tidak brilian itu.

"Rukia!!" teriak Ichigo dari depan pintu. Pintu pun terbuka dan tampaklah sosok yang lebih menakutkan daripada guru matematika menurut Ichigo...

"Rukia sedang keluar. Ada urusan apa kau dengannya, hah?" tanya Byakuya Kuchiki sambil menodongkan pedang yang (jelas-jelas) lebih tajam dan panjang dari pisau yang dibawa Ichigo.

Sungguh, Ichigo tak menyangka rencananya menghasilkan hasil terbalik begini.

**Taktik 5: Tembak langsung tanpa peduli tempat**

Taktik yang benar-benar butuh keberanian. Dan begitulah keadaan Ichigo sekarang, mengumpulkan keberanian sembari melangkah ke kelas Rukia untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ichigo pun masuk dan melihat keadaan yang sangat menguntugnkannya; tak ada siapapun di kelas selain Rukia.

"Rukia... ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..." kata Ichigo grogi.

"Eh? Ada apa? Mau hutang lagi?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Bukan! A...aku... aku sebenarnya... ingin mengatakan bahwa aku... su.... su...:"

"Eh~? Yang benar saja?" sebuah suara yang mendadak muncul dari belakang Ichigo menyeruak masuk.

"Benar kok! Aku melihat Kak Kitagawa lagi jalan bareng sama pacar barunya!"

Ternyata teman-teman sekelas Rukia masuk kelas. Termasuk Tatsuki dan Orihime.

"Nih, Rukia, titipanmu," kata Orihime sambil memberikan roti susu pada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum, "terima kasih".

Melihat ada Ichigo, Tatsuki pun menggodanya, "Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan pada Kuchiki, Ichigo?"

"Ah, iya..." kata Rukia setelah menggigit rotinya, "Tadi mau bicara apa, Ichigo?"

"Eeh... i... itu... aku...". Mustahil. Tidak mungkin Ichigo bisa menyatakan perasaannya dengan Orihime, Tatsuki, dan segerombol anak-anak lain yang berada di sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tertuju hanya padanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku... su... suka susu!! Iya, aku suka susu, makanya aku ingin berhutang lagi padamu untuk beli susu kotak..."

Sungguh, kadang Ichigo menyesali betapa naif dan bodohnya dia.

**Taktik 6: Menyerah**

Ichigo benar-benar sudah lelah. Ia sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Mungkin ia akan berusaha mencari perempuan lain dan melupakan Rukia. Meskipun kecewa, di dunia ini perempuan tidak hanya Rukia saja kan?

Ichigo yang sudah pasrah pun berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dengan langkah gontai. Sampai ia melihat sosok Rukia berdiri sendirian di depan gerbang.

"Hei," panggil Ichigo sambil menghampiri Rukia. "Sedang apa?"

"Menunggu teman untuk pulang bareng, kau mau?"

"Boleh".

Dan kali ini, Ichigo benar-benar mengunci mulutnya di perjalanan pulang.

Rukia pun mengawali pembicaraan, " Ini akhir pekan, kau ada rencana apa?".

"...Tidak ada," jawab Ichigo pendek.

"Oh... aku juga belum ada rencana".

Tanpa sadar omongan Ichigo jadi ceplas-ceplos, "Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran? Aku menyukaimu, sih".

"Begitu? Boleh saja".

Seandainya Ichigo tahu akan semudah ini.

Begitulah, kisah mereka pun berakhir dengan (tidak) indah. Mungkin selanjutnya pun, hubungan mereka tidak akan semulus kulit bintang ponds. Namun, mereka memang dua insan yang saling mengisi layaknya sate dan saus kacangnya. Mungkin besok, atau minggu depan, atau bahkan bertahun-tahun yang kan datang, akan tercipta kisah romantis dari hubungan mereka. Namun, saya serahkan romantisme itu pada imajinasi pembaca sendiri.

**Selesai

* * *

**

_Meski ternyata tak terlalu memerlukan keberanian untuk melakukannya.

* * *

_

Yup! Selesai! Maaf bagi yang udah mengharapkan romantis2 an Ichiruki, tapi saya nggak bisa mengabulkannya.** Review please!!**_  
_


End file.
